


For Who Could Ever Learn to Love a Pirate?

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (2004)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, For Who Could Ever Learn to Love a Pirate, Mishaps, Post-Film, Romance, out of touch dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Average Joe's is renewed. Peter and Kate are happy together. Justin and Owen are doing well with their girls. And, life is just swell after the big dodgeball tournament. However, our pirate is feeling a bit off after meeting the aunt of one of the students in the youth dodgeball classes Average Joe's holds. What's our pirate to do, for who could ever learn to love pirate? SteveXOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's an attempt at a Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story fan fiction! It's Steve the PirateXOC. I hope I can do my best at keeping the characters IC. Help me out if you think I crossed a line somewhere! Thank you! I own nothing and no one save for the character Trixie Moreno.

The whistle blew throughout the gymnasium, piercing young ears into complete obedience as all froze in their activity for the day: Dodgeball.

It had been several months after Average Joe’s reopened new and improved. The equipment was topnotch, Peter hired on a few trainers to help out as the gym had expanded a small percentage, and the patrons were increasing by a few handfuls every week. They even had weekend and after school lessons and classes for the youth in the area, and that was a big hit. Depending on the season they were able to rotate sports and activities, but only one stayed the same year-round. Dodgeball was held every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Three classes every day starting at three o’clock in the afternoon.

Now, it was hitting seven in the evening and the middle-schoolers’ session was up.

"Git on, now! Hit the showers!" growled Steve, as he was the coach for this week as it was in agreement that everyone from the team would teach dodgeball and, as such, they rotated. There were far more girls in the middle school ranks, with just a handful of boys. The children scurried for the locker rooms, giggles in their throats as they dropped their balls, the rubber bouncing and echoing off of the glossed walls. Steve himself chuckled, blowing some unruly hair out of his eyes as it slipped from his bandana. It was taking its time, but the pirate’s strawberry-blonde locks were just barely gaining a quarter of the length they once had upon his crown. He scratched at his stubble, as he started to collect the weapons of underestimated destruction.

"Excuse me?" a voice rang, light and unsure, making Steve’s ears tingle.

The pirate glanced up, eyelids fluttering for a moment as if in disbelief. He stood straight, spine snapping stiff as he looked forwards with a set jaw. The woman was young, perhaps late twenties at most. Her hair was a light black; similar to that of graphite; and held up in a bun, two long reins of bangs hitting her shoulders and curling ever so slightly at the ends. In the light of the gym, her eyes were an auburn color, and her cheeks flushed against her porcelain skin. Steve felt his mouth go dry as he noticed the way her wide hips curved in her carbon black pleated skirt, reaching just above her knees. She had width about her middle, but it was proportionate with her bust, accented in her white and black pin-stripe long-sleeve tunic; showing only the minimal of cleavage. Her smooth creamy legs were extended by five inch silver pumps that showed off her pedicure, nails a deep shade of wine.

Making her way over, she only reached Steve’s chin, and a hand absentmindedly went to scratch his head. He gave a nervous lopsided grin before clearing his throat and adjusting his pirate’s vest. He made sure to stand tall and proper as he asked, “What can I do fer ya, lass?”

Her lovely eyes blinked for a moment at the sound of his voice, even faltering in her steps before she shook it off, stopping her trail barely a foot in front of him. “I’m sorry, but this is the Wednesday night middle school dodgeball class, correct?” she inquired, her arms wrapping about her stomach and settling beneath her well-developed breasts.

"Gar," Steve accidentally slipped as his eyes peeped down a bit further than was polite. He focused up, once more into her bright orbs, he nodded, "Aye."

Her shoulders eased at that answer, her lips curving into a smile as she seemed more relaxed than just a moment ago, as though she was holding in an insurmountable block of stress. “Thank goodness, I thought I was late,” she sighed. She held out her hand, “I’m sorry, my name is Trixie Moreno. I’m here to pick up my nephew, Anthony Nelson.”

"Ah, pleasure," he shook her hand and immediately barked in his head at the sweat that collected in his palm. He retracted it quickly, trying to subtly wipe it upon his trousers, "Young Anthony’s a mighty fine warrior, that ‘e is."

"Um…"

"Hm…?"

"I-I’m sorry, but…your name…?"

"Me name?" he appeared puzzled for a second before he realized that he never introduced himself. "Ah, me name. I be Steve. Steve the Pirate." He gestured to his attire as if she hadn’t noticed. They always notice  _that_  first thing.

She giggled, and he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck, “Well, if my sister told me that Anthony’s teacher was a pirate, I would have never guessed.”

"Is that a problem?" a voice questioned from the doorway.

Steve looked up, brows furrowing, “Peter.”

"Oh, no, not at all," Trixie shook her head. "It’s just a bit of a surprise, is all. In fact," she looked back up to Steve, catching him off guard and making him jump, "I find it to be grand."

One hand tugging at his jersey to cool off the sweat on his flesh, Peter used the other to extend in greeting, “Well, I’m glad to hear that. I’m Peter LaFleur, the owner of Average Joe’s.”

"Trixie," she shook his hand, her smile bright. "I’m just here to pick up my nephew. My sister says Anthony talks about this place all the time."

"Anthony, huh? How’s Camille? Is she sick or something?"

"Oh, no, my sister is just fine. She and Roger took off for a few weeks to celebrate their anniversary."

"Aw, well that’s sweet. So, you’re looking after Toni, then?"

"I guess, so," she shrugged, one side of her lips turning upwards in a half-smile as the atmosphere seemed to be going a bit south.

"Antrix!" a young boy hollered, causing the three adults to turn to the locker room door where two early teens were approaching them. On the right was a thin buzzed redhead with large pale brown eyes. The one on the left had a bit of pudge on him, with chocolate curls about his ears and bistre shaded eyes. That one was Anthony.

He lunged for the woman and embraced her, head leaning against her shoulder as she rested her chin atop his head, white teeth beaming brightly. “How’s it going, kiddo?”

"It was awesome!" he pulled back. "Coach Steve showed us how to do a duck’n drop! It was so cool."

"Really?" she rose a brow, eyes peeping up at Steve who smiled sheepishly, knee quirking at an angle as he fidgeted. "Sounds impressive."

"It is! Oh!" the boy looked over to his red-haired peer. "Is it okay if Ash stays the night?"

"Is it okay with Ash’s parents?"

"My mom should be here soon. We can ask her when she gets here," Ash suggested.

"All right then. How about we head outside and meet her there to discuss it?"

"Okay, Miss Trixie."

"Bye, Coach Steve! Bye, Coach Peter!" the boys waved to the men who waved back.

"Have a nice night boys," Peter nodded in acknowledgement.

"It was nice meeting you both," Trixie bobbed her head. "Can’t wait to come back Friday."

"Can’t wait to see you, then," the head coach looked over to Steve who was idly waving. He jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow, earning a grunt.

"A-Argh, aye!" Steve garbled. "May the moon, she pass swiftly."

"Good night!"

"Night!"

And, with a breath, the rest of the children scurried out of the locker rooms, buzzing around the men with their “good nights” as they headed towards the front of the gym and out of the court. Waving and nodding to each, with a call out to Dennis to stop shoving Jenny, Peter wrapped an arm of comfort about Steve’s shoulders. He sighed, “Steve, what was going on back there?”

"What t’was goin’ on where?" the pirate mumbled, continuing his hand gesture until the very last of the runts slipped through the large double doors.

"With Trixie. Come on, I saw the way you were looking at her. You guys had some chemistry back there."

"Nah, Peter," Steve shook his head, and began once more to clean up the dodge balls. "There wasn’t nothin’ of da sort."

"There was."

"I was a slobberin’ mess," Steve huffed. "Just da same as a land-fancy steppin’ on da sea fer da first time."

"Wow, okay," Peter heaved another sigh. "Steve, even if you were nervous, that doesn’t mean she couldn’t be interested in you."

"And, what ‘bout you?" Steve jabbed an accusing finger at the taller man, two balls stuffed under an arm. "You be smooth an’ dandy wit ‘er. Why donncha chase afta ‘er?"

"One, I have Kate, thanks. And, two, you’re my best friend, Steve. I would never chase a girl you’d be interested in. I’d rather help you."

"And, ya think ya can ‘elp me?"

"I can do my best and try."

Steve began to gnaw at his bottom lip. Trixie was just his type, and she didn’t seem that put-off by his appearance. She even called it “grand”. Maybe she was worth a try? Inhaling with a shaky breath, the pirate spoke in a hushed tone, “Peter?”

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Would ya be willin’ to ‘elp dis ol’ pirate?"

With a gentle smile, Peter clapped a hand atop the other’s shoulder, “Of course.”

* * *

"So, Steve’s got a girlfriend?" Dwight queried as the group met in the break room of Average Joe’s; just having closed at nine-thirty.

"I ain’t got a girlfriend," Steve blustered, slamming a fist atop the coffee table and gaining a flinch from Justin and Gordon. His cheeks were flushed and lips fidgety with nerves at the thought: Girlfriend.

"We’re trying to help Steve get a girlfriend," Peter corrected, taking a bottle of soda out from the fridge, listening to it fizzle as he twisted it open.

"Well, we could sure try," Gordon nodded. "I mean, dating is a whole lot of fun."

"I’ll say," Owen snorted.

"Why don’t you just be yourself, Steve?" Justin questioned. "I mean, she didn’t seem to be appalled or anything, right?"

Shaking his head, Steve slipped off his bandana with a sighed grumble, “That ain’t da problem.”

"What is it, then?" Owen asked.

"She ain’t ugly, is she?" Dwight’s eyes dodged about as if to make sure she wouldn’t pop up from somewhere offended.

"Guys, guys," Peter raised opened hands to calm them, took a sip of his drink and placed it on the table. "We’re gonna help Steve get…reacquainted with socializing with the opposite sex."

With a sincere chuckle, Gordon gave a sympathetic look to Steve, “Oh, it’s the nerves, huh? I remember those. I still get those sometimes. A lot actually….”

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Justin inquired.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Peter gave a hiss in thought, “Jeez, yeah, Steve. When was the last time you even talked to a girl that wasn’t Kate? And, talk-talk, not a greeting and she walk by?”

"It couldn’t have been that long ago."

Twiddling with his bandana, picking at a loose thread, Steve mumbled something a bit incoherent.

"Excuse me?" Dwight cupped a hand behind an ear.

"I said…"

"Yeah?" Owen encouraged.

"…in all honesty…"

"Go on, Steve," Gordon gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"…not since…I was but fifteen…"

"Aw, shit," Dwight sighed, hunching back in his chair. "Fifteen?"

"Fifteen!"

"That’s not that bad," Owen shrugged. "At least you’ve dated before."

"Yeah," Justin nodded. "I mean, how different could it be to date as an adult compared to high school?"

"You’d be surprised, Justin," Peter replied. He shook his head, exhaling with emphasis, hands on his hips. "Well, looks like we’ve got some work to do."

**-**


	2. Orthodox? Not Really

“So, you remember what we talked about?”

It was Friday night, the middle school dodgeball class was about to burst through the double doors of the gym any minute. Peter clapped his hands on Steve’s shoulders as he looked the pirate in the eye. Steve tried to put on something a bit nice, but still very workable while being active. A nice gold tunic that was held together at his waist with a vibrant maroon sash. His trousers were a nice shade of olive and his brand new boots were laced up tight, silver rings looped about by thick black cords. His arms were bare, as Peter said it wouldn’t hurt to show off some muscle.

Steve merely bobbed his head, biting his lower lip as he eyed the door warily. He was afraid to speak, afraid he’d lose his conviction, but when he heard the voices of children through the halls from where he stood, his heart began to thunderously sound in his ear.

So, the children scrambled in. The double doors went flying open as the children flooded in like a strong wind. Giggling and shouting out their glee before they slowly came to a halt, eyes bewildered. They looked between the two men and a shaggy haired brunette boy inquired loudly, “Where’s Coach Justin?”

Peter placed his hands on his hips, brows raising until some of the parents who dwindled in the back caught his eye. There she was. Trixie was peering in, seeming just as nervous as he knew his friend to be; though her gaze was fixated on her nephew who was near the back of the group with his friend, Ash. “Well, Rupert, Coach Justin isn’t able to make it tonight. So Coach Steve is going to be instructing everyone, again.”

“Is Coach Justin out on a date?” a pixie cut strawberry blonde girl giggled along with two of her friends.

The owner had to hold back a laugh. He wasn’t blind to the fact that Justin had won the hearts of a good portion of these girls. He didn’t think the young man was offensive to the eyes, but he felt it more that the fact he was an older male was what really got their attention as opposed to him being “a hunk”. He was “cute” not “sexy” and that’s just how kids worked.

“No, Sarah, he’s not on a date. He’s just caught up with some personal stuff.”

“It’s a date,” she whispered among her friends and more giggles ensued.

With a roll of his eyes, Peter clapped his hands together, his voice becoming a stadium as he ordered out, “Okay, head over to the lockers and get ready for class! Hup, hup, hup!”

The children gave a battle cry of delight as they vanished into their respective locker rooms. The parents dissipated back out to the hallway, but Trixie stood in a pair of black boots and jeans, with a simple white tank. Her arms were crossed and she almost froze when her eyes met Peter’s.

Peter looked to Steve who couldn’t keep his eyes off the woman. He gave a slap to the man’s shoulder, earning his attention. A waggle of brows signaled to the pirate that he should try to make a move. It was obvious she was worried about something, and perhaps he could soothe that worry.

Steve sighed, stiffening his spine as his chest puffed out. He released a slow exhale and began to step forwards to this woman.

\- 


	3. Really Natural

Steve nearly faltered. When he was barely several yards from her he almost turned and ran. However, he didn’t. The first reason was because he knew Peter was there and Peter wouldn’t allow it. The second reason – and really the main one – was due to the fact that Trixie was staring at him, now. There’s no way he could run away from eyes like those.

He cleared his throat, keeping a space bubble between them, “What seems to be the problem?”

“Excuse me?” Her brows scrunched up and immediately Steve wanted to take it back.

“Er, gar, I mean…” He rubbed at his neck as he could feel his knees quaking. He should run. He should definitely run. This was a mistake. Trixie sighed. Oh, dear lord, she sighed. He should take it back. Right now.

“Is it obvious?”

“…huh?” Steve blinked as he tried to make sure his ears heard correctly.

Eyes falling to the court-floor, Trixie continued, “I’m sorry. I probably look like an idiot.”

“Never,” Steve blurted and quickly caught her auburn gaze. Shit, his face was on fire.

A lopsided smile sat on her lips, her hips cocking as she absentmindedly gripped the purse that hung from her shoulder, “Thanks, but I’m sure it looks odd to be the only adult that doesn’t leave. You came over here,” did her eyes just flicker to his arms? No. Couldn’t be that, “which means the look on my face says it all.”

“Er, well…maybe not all,” Steve admitted. He couldn’t tell exactly what it was she was thinking, but she did look concerned over something. “You just look a bit…worried, s’all.”

“Can I-I know this might be inappropriate, but…I’m a little worried about Anthony,” she admitted. “My sister said everything’s fine, but…” She tucked some of her dark locks behind an ear that looked so perfect it made Steve’s mouth dry. “I don’t have any children of my own, so…I just get overprotective, I guess.”

“So ya want to sit in on a class?” Steve attempted a guess after a nervous swallow of air.

Trixie’s cheeks gained some color, and it made her glow. “If that wouldn’t be-If I wouldn’t be in the way. I can sit at the top of the bleachers and be quiet.”

“Ah, I,” is this where he should be showing authority? Peter said something about that. It was easy with kids, but with women? Or, was he just supposed to be authoritative with the kids in front of her? Damn, his mental notes were getting shuffled. “I suppose ya can, but,” he tried to hold a rather stern teacher’s voice and he couldn’t stop himself, “if Anthony seems distracted, I’ll be forced to ask ya t’leave.”

“Oh, that’s completely understandable,” she nodded in agreement. “Just let me know. I won’t fight it.” She paused, and smiled with the most amazing nervous chuckle, “Thank you for humoring me.”

“T’was nothin’,” even though he was smiling back, Steve wanted to slap himself. He should have reassured her he wasn’t humoring her, shouldn’t’ve he? Damn. “Well, I-I’ll leave you to find a spot, then. Hope you enjoy yourself.” He turned on his heel and fled back to Peter with a brisk walk before she could say anything in reply. He just couldn’t risk it anymore and now he had to hope he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself, or the gym, in front of her.

* * *

Thankfully, Steve was so into the game that he barely noticed Trixie. The kids were well-behaved, they listened, very little arguing with each other, and no bloody noses. He gave command after command, and his eyes were glued to the balls as they flew across the court. He worked up a sweat, possibly the most he’s done since he started playing this game. He rubbed the sweat off his brow with his sweat soaked hand.

He missed his sleeves, at least they’d be more help. The chill of the gym’s air conditioning struck him when the kids left into the locker rooms. With no extra bodies to keep the large room hot he shivered as goosebumps formed. It felt great, though. He was tired, but he felt rejuvenated at the same time.

Steve loved this game. He really did. His eyes looked up through the sweat that collected atop his lashes, and his racing heart almost stilled when his gaze met Trixie’s. She gave a small wave, and he waved back and his spine tingled as it felt natural to smile and wave at her. She stood, which surprised him, and she scurried down the steps before walking towards him.

“Thank you,” her voice was soft. “Um, let me help.”

Steve blinked, “Help?”

“You know,” she gestured to the room, “picking up the dodge balls?”

“Oh, oh!” he waved at her as he started to pick one or two up, “Ya don’ have to. Part of me job, ya know.”

Trixie laughed – again! – before walking a bit a ways. Steve snuck a glance and couldn’t hold back a snort. She was picking them up anyway. She looked around before finding the basket and dumping them, then collecting more. By the time the first kids trickled back out all the balls were tucked away.

Trixie had her eyes on the boys’ room and when Anthony made his appearance her smile was so bright it nearly blinded Steve.

“Antrix,” Anthony smiled, tired, as he approached his aunt. “You were here the whole time.”

“Is that a bad thing?” she was still smiling, but anyone could see she didn’t quite appreciate the way the boy said his statement. She reached out and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

“No,” Anthony couldn’t fight his own smile. He flickered his eyes up at Steve, then Trixie. “You didn’t have to, though.”

“Color me curious,” the woman squeezed his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get home.”

The boy nodded and waved at the pirate who was giving his own nervous smile, “Bye, Coach Steve.”

“G’Bye, Anthony,” the man stepped back to give them space. “Ya did an excellent job today.”

“Thanks,” the boy seemed a little shy. He tugged on Trixie’s wrist.

The woman looked to Steve, her eyes lingering on him for a silent moment as his lingered on her. They were quiet, and she turned herself to face the exit. Her arm around her nephew’s shoulders, she let him ramble as they made their way to her car. Steve sighed, rubbing at his scalp. He heard a cough and saw Peter in the corner, arms crossed and sweating from the evening course he ran.

“Well?” the pirate shrugged as they were finally alone.

Peter shook his head, “Nothing. I think you did pretty well, Steve.”

The other man paused, then started dragging the cart of balls towards the closet they stashed it in, “Ya mean it, Peter?”

“Of course. A little rocky, but that’s to be expected. She was definitely giving you a look.”

Steve shook his head. He wanted to believe that. He really did. He’d be happy tonight, though. Knowing he had such a natural experience with her. Even if they never talked again…Oh, Hell, who was he kidding? He wished he had some way to contact her. Maybe he should invest in a cellphone.

**-TBC**


End file.
